Return the Favor
by BreezyBaby
Summary: I suck at summaries so I guess you'll just have to read and find out!


Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Digimon in any way, shape, or form! Well, unless you count the six or seven digimon cards I own. But I don't think they count.  
  
Author's Note: Okay! This is a little ficcy that I am writing for a friend of mine. She wrote me a story a while back and now I am returning the favor, hence the title! Now it all makes snese, right? I sure hope so! So enjoy the story! Oh yeah, and a little warning to you all: this story involves **ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**, not just the cannon characters. So, if you have an problem with that, please, turn back now. But if you don't, then keep reading!

* * *

**Return the Favor**

* * *

The warm afternoon sun shone down on Pinky as she made her way down the busy sidewalk, humming to herself, ocassionally stopping here and there to gaze into shop windows. When she passed a candy store, Pinky could not help herself. She opened the door and stepped through the threshold. Inside, the candy store was jammed full of all the most tantalizing sweets imaginable. Rows upon rows filled with jars of lollypops, gum, jub jubs, and hundreds of other sweets lined every wall. Every bit of counter space was taken up.  
  
Pinky smiled gleefully as she roamed among the aisles, pausing every so often to pick something off the shelf. By the time she was done, Pinky had two fair sized bags filled to brim with her favorite sweets. She nibbled on a chocolate bar as she continued down the street.  
  
It was not long before Pinky arrived at her original destination: a secluded little park near the outskirts of her small city. The place wasn't known by very many people but it was still kept in imaculate coniditon. Oak trees and maples lined the edge of the grassy park, rosebushes and large hedges adorning various areas within the perimeter. A cobblestone walking trail wound it's way between the bushes and trees, wood and metal benches marking it borders from time to time.  
  
Pinky slowly made her way to her favorite spot. She sat down underneath one of the larger maple trees. It was a secluded spot. Though not entirely hidden from the walkers on the path, it offered her a fair amount of privacy. She reached into the bookbag she had been carrying and withdrew from it a large black book, a set of drawing pencils and an eraser. Enjoying the way the wind played with her red-brown hair, Pinky looked to her surroundings for inspiration.  
  
An elderly man sat on the bench nearest her, thowing bread crumbs to the pidgeons cluttering around him. A little ways along the path sat two teenagers, holding hands and walking along, concerned only with each other. To the left of Pinky's hiding spot, a young man stood, gazing up at a little boy climbing a tree. Pinky smiled and took one of her pencils from it's package and pressed it lightly onto the paper. Slowly but surely, the image before her began to take shape onto the page.  
  
Glancing up periodically, Pinky continued to draw the scene unfolding in front of her. Ever so carefully, she mimicked the olders boy's features onto her page. His blond, spiked hair, his kind and watchful blue eyes, his carefree smile. His body began to take it's shape on the paper next. His fit build slightly masked by the green uniform he wore.  
  
Pinky looked up once more, but this time the older of the two boys was no longer there. She searched around for him for a few moments before she heard a voice beside her.  
  
"Do you always sketch people when they aren't looking?" the male voice asked. Pinky looked up and came face to face with the person she was sketching. She blushed slightly and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would bother you." Pinky mumbled, holding her sketchbook close to her chest.  
  
"That's okay. I don't mind. But how come I have no feet?" the boy jokingly asked, pointing at the unfinished bottom of the picture.  
  
"Well..you kinda moved before I could finish." Pinky laughed. The boy chuckled along with her. "Umm..if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Matt." the boy extended his hand. "Who're you?"  
  
Pinky took his hand and shook it. "My name is Pinky. It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked back down at her page and scribbled Matt's name in the top right corner. "There! Now I won't forget it." she smiled.  
  
Matt laughed. "So do you always hide in the bushes and draw people?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, kind of." Pinky told him. "I find it's easier to concentrate when I'm secluded."  
  
"That's cool." Matt said. "But do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?" Matt asked. Without waiting for an answer he plunked himself down beside Pinky and pulled her sketch book out of her hands. "Do you mind if I look?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, umm... I don't know if...." Pinky stuttered. Matt smiled at Pinky, looked back at the book and flipped it to the first page. Again, without waiting for Pinky to give him permission, Matt started looking through the black sketchbook.  
  
"Wow. these are really good!" Matt commented, staring at the pictures. "Did you draw all these?" he looked over at Pinky.  
  
"Yeah. Most of them were drawn here at the park." Pinky told him. "See that old man over there? He comes-"  
  
"Hey, it's me!" Matt interupted Pinky.  
  
"Of course! I just finnished that one."  
  
"No, it's another one of me. Look." Matt turned the book to face Pinky. Sure enough, there was another picture of Matt. The same spiked hair, the same compassionate eyes, the same uniform. Only this pictured showed him sitting on one of the benches with another boy, the other one wearing a hat and shorts with a striped t-shirt.  
  
"Wow. I didn't realize I had drawn you before. I must find you more interesting than I thought!" Pinky laughed. "And check it out! I finished your feet that time!" She pointed to the feet at the bottom of the picture. Matt laughed along with her. "who's that with you, anyways?" Pinky asked.  
  
Matt smiled warmly. "That's my little brother, T.K." Matt told her. "He's three years younger than me. The boy I was with today was a cousin of mine. I was babysitting him for my aunt." he informed.  
  
"Cool. I have a little brother too. Trent. He's two years younger than me." Pinky said. "That must make our brothers pretty close to the same age."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Matt looked up. "Well, here comes my cousin with his ice cream. I'd better get going. Bye." With that, Matt stood up, brushed the dirt off his pants and walked over to his little cousin. Pinky watched the two of them walk down the path and out of the park. She sat there for a while, gazing at the spot where they dissapeared around the corner and out of sight. After a while, Pinky stood up, cleaned off her own pants, put her book and pencils away and left the park, making her way to her own home.  
  
Pinky lay on her bed, staring up at her white-washed ceiling. For some reason, she could not get her mind off of her encounter in the park. Every time she closed her eyes, Pinky could still see the blond boy smiling at her. She smiled as she pulled the pink and purple comforter adorning her bed up to her chin and rolled over. Blissful sleep slowly crept up on her, filling her night with dreams of the blue eyed Matt.


End file.
